Unreachable Dream
by Zeuphrosyne
Summary: William Swan is Bella's younger brother. He was devastated when Bella faked her death when she became a vampire. What will happen when he meets his beloved sister in New York while she is supposed to be dead among with the Cullen's and why are they so young and perfect? How William will deal with his surrounding when he has to start his transition? He's transgender. 4 yrs post BD


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for William.

A/N: I just wanted you to know, before you begin the story that it will not suit to everybody. The main character, William, is **transgender** and as a transgender myself, I will try to share with you the feelings of a transgender person. If you despise homosexuals, transgenders, this story is definitely not for you, so please do not read or leave hateful reviews because I warned you. I suggest you to read some information of what a transgender is in order to fully understand my story, because I will not define it explicitly. There will be **violence** , mention of **abuse** and **rapes** , and **lemons** **later**.

I apologize in advance for any misspellings I will make, I am only 16 and I am not an english native speaker.

* * *

I lived with Renee, even after Bella came back to Charlie. Bella and I were very close, and it destroyed me when she left but I knew she had to, I wanted her to be happy. I was born the 15th September 1993, but even if we had a big age difference, we could understand each other very well. When she left, it was very hard to live with Renee and Phil, because I had to be the adult, just like Bella did. I often wondered how old Renee was, because obviously she behaved like a teenage girl quite a lot. As the time flew, I had less and less communication with Bella. I was so happy for her when she found Edward, when she described him I could feel so much love and pride radiating from her voice in the phone, she deserved him.

Unfortunately, Bella died the 11th September 2006 in a car accident. A part of me died with her too. I didn't see her since 2004 when she visited us with Edward and I felt incredibly guilty for that. I should have seen her more often, cherished every moments with her like it was the last ones. Renee and Phil broke up then, and my mother was an empty shell until she passed away the 23rd October 2009. I didn't want to go to Forks live with Charlie, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle him so I emancipated myself, I was 16 after all.

I graduated in 2010 while I was living in Renee's house and thanks to Charlie's help and the money inherited from Renee, I finally move on. I always wanted to become a physician, and since I was accepted in NYMC, I pack my belongings and took the next plane to New York.

During the flight, I was remembering the day when I told her my interest in boys. I was so torn inside me, I wanted to tell her that I was transgender and not just gay but I was not ready yet. I wasn't even ready to accept it myself, I often wondered what the hell was wrong with me but thanks to internet, I finally had answers. Anyway, I could remember the phone conversation like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

I took my phone to call Bella. God when was the last time since I called her? I didn't even remember. She always told me that she was busy and had a lot of to deal with, but seriously, the high school can't be that bad right? I felt more and more the distance between me and her, I missed her so much. She has changed a lot, became more mature since her visit in Phoenix with her boyfriend, such a god-like by the way, but I guessed it was normal, she was almost grown up now.

"Hey Bella, god I missed you so much, what were you doing?" I cried.

"Hi Will, I missed you too and I'm sorry, the exams are coming and I didn't have so much time for myself so I rather passed it with Edward…"

"Yeah, of course, how can't I have guessed, still madly in love you two." I laughed.

"How can't we? He's perfect but you are probably sick of hearing me tell you that" She laughed. "What about you, no girls has caught your interest yet?" She asked.

I could feel the sweat running down my forehead like a river. It was the time to tell her and I had to find enough strength to do it. She was the closest person in the world to me, if I couldn't tell her then I won't be able to tell anyone. But what if she rejected me? Told me that I was a freak and deserved to burn in hell? I didn't know her thoughts about homosexuality and I didn't want to destroy our relationship because of it.

"Will, are you still here?" She said.

`Damn it Will, don't act like a pussy' I told myself.

"Hmm Bella… I'm actually not interested in girls…I'm gay." I confessed.

"Oh Will I fucking knew it! It's so great that you finally told me, I began to wonder if you will told me one day." She squealed.

"What, that's it?" I asked. I'm so fucking relieved and I'm so stupid to think that she could reject me. I really should loosen up sometimes.

"Of course that's it bro! Do you really think that I will not speak to you because of your homosexuality? You're really stupid sometimes." She laughed. "Plus, boys are so dumb to avoid it, I mean, who could not be attracted to a handsome man with a muscled chest and..."

"GOD BELLA SHUT UP!" I cried "And before you ask I will not tell you shit about my sexual life, because it's private"

"Whatever Will." She laughed.

Then an awkward silence followed. I realized sometimes was wrong, but if it was the case, she would tell me right? I mean, we shared everything.

"Bella are you alright? You can tell me everything you know." I asked.

"Yeah Will don't worry it's nothing" Her voice showed me that she was sobbing. I also heard another voice, it was a velvet and a very low one so I couldn't decipher what it said, but it was soothing her. "You know that I love you right? I want you to promise me that you will enjoy your life, no matter what happen, okay?" She asked.

"I love you too so much." I nearly burst into tears, why was she talking to me like that? "And of course I will enjoy my life…I want to visit you so much, I miss you." I said

I heard Renee call me from downstairs to help her to cook, what a surprise. I didn't want to hang up because I had a very bad feeling, I didn't know what tough.

"Renée wants me to help her to cook." I laughed. "I have to go Bella, I love you and I hope to see you soon!" I said

"Me too." She said in a weak voice. Before the communication went off, I heard her crying.

 **End Flashback**

It was the last call I ever had with her. It was so weird because it was like she knew that she will die, I don't know if that make any sense. The life is so unfair, I always saw her a bright future and boom, she was taken away from me. At least, she was happy, I knew she had a great life in Forks, an amazing boyfriend who cherished her to no end and many joyful friends.

I chased these nostalgic thoughts away from me and proceeded to think of the future. I finally landed in New York and I was fiercely determined to move on and embrace my future life with the hope that it will be as bright as Bella was before her accident.

* * *

Please leave some reviews to tell me what do you think of it. I know it's short but it's hard for me to write because it's the first time ever I try to do it.

I hope my english is not that bad.


End file.
